


Hearts of Kyber

by Ace_Of_Spades19



Category: Star Wars, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fix-It of Sorts, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, M/M, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, im taking my time with this, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Of_Spades19/pseuds/Ace_Of_Spades19
Summary: He was content to live out the rest of his life in hiding on Arvala-7. Then, a Mandalorian arrived, thrusting him back into a galaxy full of conflict and danger. The remnants of a great and terrible power threaten to pull him into the life he had left behind long ago, but perhaps he doesn't need to face this alone. After all, family has to stick together.---I'm terrible at summaries >.<Work is in progress. Currently writing up chapter three.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Arvala-7

**Author's Note:**

> I have a peeve that prevents me from using the traditional "___" or "(y/n)" for our reader insert, so while I've given him a name, this is still intended to be a reader fanfiction. I'm sorry if that's distracting, I just couldn't write it any other way.
> 
> I would really appreciate feedback of any kind, whether it be criticisms or tips/ect :)

“I don’t need your help, Ugnaught scum!” A leather and cloth wrapped figure stormed out of the modest metal hut, hands clenched into fists as they made their way across the sand. Violet eyes watched the pompous bounty hunter retreat from behind a rather plain looking mask, before turning the hidden gaze to the shelter. The man sighed, approaching with slow steps. “You offered your assistance. If he doesn’t want to accept it, that’s on him.” He saw the Ugnaught pinch the bridge of his nose, before getting up from his place at the table. A moment of silence passed between the two, before the man spoke again. “Maybe he’ll succeed where others failed. Maybe he’ll be the one to finally liberate your valley.” “This valley is just as much yours as it is mine, Tiberius.” Kuiil reminded the taller male, pouring a glass of water for the both of them and looking away respectfully as Tiberius raised his mask to drink. Those violet eyes looked down at his glass, running a finger around the rim. “I don’t belong here Kuiil. You know that.” He could feel the Ugnaught’s gaze boring into his mask. “And yet you are here now. I have spoken.” Tiberius’ lips twitched upwards into a smile; there was no arguing with Kuiil, no matter how hard one tried. 

He turned away to finish his drink, pulling his visor back down once he was done. “I’m going to clean out the satellite array. The dust storm last night no doubt blew the interface full of sand.” Kuiil scoffed, shaking his head. “This is Arvala-7. There will always be sand wherever you go.” “Please, just...let me do this. If I don’t do something today I’m going to go stir crazy.” Tiberius replied with a touch of what seemed like desperation in his voice, and he let out an exhale of relief as Kuiil relented. His cloak swept up around his legs as he turned to leave the tent, the sweltering sun beating down on him. Some days, it got so unbearably hot that he was tempted to take off a few layers while working, but ultimately decided against it. Discomfort was a small price to pay for privacy. 

Tiberius scooped up a couple tools he would need from Kuiil’s workbench, before hoisting himself up the small tower the Ugnaught had rigged the satellite array into. He could feel the scalding heat of the metal even through all the layers of clothing he wore, but Tiberius ignored it, hooking his legs around the railing. When he had first arrived on Arvala-7, he hadn’t known much about mechanics or engineering, but as it turned out, Kuiil was a very good teacher. Working with wires and pieces of metal helped bring some semblance of peace to Tiberius’ troubled mind when nothing else seemed to work. He removed the panels so he could begin clearing the sand, slender digits moving deftly between wires. So absorbed by the task was he, that he hadn’t even heard Kuiil’s approach until his voice broke the comfortable silence. “I am headed to the outskirts; I would like to see about obtaining a few more blurgs before they start migrating.” Tiberius jolted, nearly dropping the tool he was holding before he recovered, slinging his arm around one of the support beams to look down at his mentor. He took a breath, raising his gaze towards the horizon, nodding briefly. “May you be safe on your journey. I will await your return here.”

Even after spending almost a full cycle with the Ugnaught, Tiberius couldn’t help but slip back into a more formal tone now and again. Kuiil once told him it was his way of protecting himself from attachment, and the man couldn’t rightly argue. He had been lucky for now, but Tiberius wondered just how much longer he could stay on this planet before he inevitably was forced to move on. Leaving Kuiil behind wouldn’t be easy, but he cared enough about the Ugnaught to know he would do just that if it meant keeping him safe. The masked man heard the heavy footsteps of the blurg mount Kuiil was fond of slowly fading into the distance, and finally Tiberius was alone. Isolating silence might have unnerved some, but for the young man, it brought him a sense of peace that he didn’t get enough of these days. Such silence reminded him of a time long past, a place that now only existed in his memory.

With new invigoration, Tiberius continued his work, his footsteps zigzagging across the Ugnaught’s home as he took this opportunity to clean more than just the satellite array. An engineering genius, Kuiil may have been, but he was also exceptionally messy. Tiberius didn’t fault him for it however; cleaning was akin to meditating for him. A smile touched his lips as he organized Kuiil’s shelves, before that expression faltered. He really had grown fond of the older man, and while that was all fine and good now, there was something in the pit of Tiberius’ stomach, twisting and turning like a pit of snakes, telling him this life wouldn’t last. Something was coming. 

\---

“Tiberius, this man is a Mandalorian. He has come, like all the others, to seek his bounty.” Upon being addressed, the man turned, taking in the stranger before him. There had been many others who had arrived, some of which claimed to be Mandalorian as well, though it had been all too clear to Tiberius that they had been lying, possibly to try and impress him. However, one sweep of his hidden gaze was all it took him to know that Kuiil spoke the truth. “It’s been many years since I’ve seen one of your kind.” He stood from what he had been doing, watching the bounty hunter’s helmet tilt ever so slightly in what Tiberius equated to intrigue. “You’ve seen other Mandalorians?” His voice was rugged and just a tad hoarse, accentuated by the filters in his helmet. Rough around the edges, Tiberius decided, just like the rest of him. “They didn’t used to walk in the shadows.” Tiberius responded simply, a gloved hand grasping the handle of a bucket, and the slightly shorter man maneuvered around the Mandalorian to aid Kuiil. 

He poured the food into the troughs, watching as the Ugnaught made sure the two new blurgs were situated nicely in their new homes. “A profitable venture.” He commented, Kuiil nodding in agreement, his eyes shining with a caring and compassionate light. It had been that same light that had convinced Tiberius to trust him. The masked man cast another glance back at the bounty hunter, finding that he too had his sights fixed upon them. “We should be careful around him.” Tiberius murmured in Kuiil’s direction, and though he was quiet, he knew the Ugnaught had heard him. He was aware of their Mandalorian code of honor, and their strict business when it came to bounty hunting. It was the latter of the two that worried Tiberius. Kuiil grunted in acknowledgement, resting a hand on his companion’s shoulder, before leaving to usher the Mandalorian into his hut. Once he had finished feeding the blurgs, the man set down the bucket, going to join the two in the hut.

“Many have passed through. They seek the same one as you.” Kuiil began, Tiberius navigating around him to sit in the corner, wanting to keep the stranger within his sight. “Did you help them?” The Mandalorian asked, slight helmet movements accompanying his words, and the Ugnaught turned to pour himself a drink, nodding. “I did. They died.” “Well then I don’t know if I want your help.” Tiberius’ eyes narrowed at the Mandalorian’s quick rebuttal. He would have said something in his mentor’s defense, but Kuiil beat him to it. “You do. I can show you to the encampment.” This was the aid he had offered to every bounty hunter that happened through this valley, despite Tiberius’ protests. He didn’t like Kuiil putting himself in danger for the sake of others. But, he also knew how important it was to the Ugnaught; finding someone who might liberate his valley. “What’s your cut?” Thanks to the mask, the man didn’t have to hide the smirk that presented itself upon knowing what the response would be. “Half.” “Half the bounty to guide? Seems steep…” “Half the blurg you helped capture.” 

The Mandalorian was visibly taken aback, casting a glance outside the tent. “The blurg? You can keep them both.” Kuiil shook his head, settling himself down in the seat across from the hunter. “No. You will need one. To ride. The way is impossible to pass without a blurg mount.” It was possible to hear the thinly veiled frustration in the Mandalorian’s voice when he responded. “I don’t know how to ride blurg.” The Ugnaught looked up from his drink, that familiar shine in his eyes. 

“I have spoken.” 

\---

When faced with Kuiil’s stubbornness, Tiberius would oftentimes be annoyed. But seeing someone else facing that same stubbornness…he couldn’t help but be endlessly amused. The Mandalorian was thrown to the ground, landing in a heap of limbs and armor for the fifth time that morning. Tiberius smiled, listening to the pained groans as the bounty hunter heaved himself into a sitting position. “Perhaps if you removed your helmet.” Kuiil suggested, and the Mandalorian’s visor swung towards them with a sharp movement. “Perhaps he remembers I tried to roast him.” The masked man couldn’t help but let out a laugh, quite aware that such a noise had drawn the attention of the hunter, and Tiberius could feel his glare, even through the helmet. “She’s a female, actually.” He commented offhandedly, leaning forward to rest against the fence. He watched the Mandalorian struggle to his feet, letting out a sigh, before trudging to the blurg’s side, pulling himself up onto her back once more. To and fro they fought, the man clearly having troubles keeping a firm grip, before he was tossed over her head, landing solidly on his back. The Mandalorian surged upright, dancing away from the agitated blurg, making his way towards the fence.

“I don’t have time for this. Do you have a land speeder, or a speeder bike I could hire?” “You are a Mandalorian! Your ancestors rode the great Mythosaur! Surely you can ride this young bull?” Tiberius looked down at his mentor, surprised that he had raised his voice, even if just for a moment, though he quickly realized the genius behind his words. Pride. It was a nearly universal emotion, found in almost every alien species, and whatever species the Mandalorian was, seemed to be no exception. Silence passed between them, before the hunter turned back towards the blurg. Something was different this time. He walked in slow strides towards the animal, hands outstretched. “Easy.” His tone was soft, and unexpectedly soothing, making itself known each time the blurg shifted uncomfortably. She roared at him, most likely expecting him to run like he had before. “Settle.” The Mandalorian stayed firm, edging ever closer. Tiberius found himself leaning closer against the fence, watching with wide eyes as the hunter laid his hands upon the blurg’s brow.

“I don’t believe it…” He mumbled, before catching sight of Kuiil’s triumphant expression. “I thought you would have known better than to doubt me.” The Ugnaught replied, though it was clear he was poking fun. Tiberius smiled, before straightening. “Should I saddle our blurgs?” Kuiil shook his head. “You are not coming.” “Kuiil I-” “I have spoken.” His shoulders sagged; so much for his amusement. “I will return before the sun is set.”

\---

Tiberius found himself staring out at the horizon once again. A soft breeze was present, just enough to keep the temperature down, though not enough to kick up more sand than was tolerable. His mask rested on the ground next to him, a finger trailing over the smooth ivory surface, and he raised his gaze further. The stars weren’t visible at this time of day, but he knew they were there. Tiberius missed traveling among them, feeling truly free to go where he wished. The man shifted his legs, stretching them out over the sand, feeling the heat soak into his clothing. It was when he reached towards his mask once again that he felt it. Something was...wrong. There was a tug in his gut, the hairs on the back of his neck standing at attention. ‘Someone is watching me.’ With casual movements, Tiberius returned the mask to its place over his features, getting to his feet to brush the sand from his thighs. ‘But from where…’ His violet eyes slid from side to side, trying to catch sight of the perpetrator. 

“Don’t move.” Tiberius’ back stiffened as a gravelly voice made itself known. “Hands up.” Carefully, he did as the voice commanded, anxiety swirling within him like a storm. “Now, turn around.” His movements were slow, paralytic fear seeping through his veins. ‘Remember your training.’ The details began sticking out to him. The attacker was human; dark brown eyes, slightly unsure of himself. Light armor, knife strapped to his hip, simple blaster in his hand. Could have been an average bandit, but something about him made Tiberius think otherwise. The man reached into his pocket, pulling out an object that only confirmed his suspicions and made his heart sink. A tracking fob. Tiberius’ mind began to race; who had put out the bounty on him? How had they even known he was alive? But the more he thought, the more he realized things weren’t as hopeless as they might have seemed. This man was unsure. A bounty hunter yes, and yet not a very experienced one. If he knew whom he was hunting, he would have taken the shot from afar instead of risking combat so close, and yet here he was, just a mere foot in front of Tiberius. Whoever wanted him, wanted him alive. 

Mustering his courage, he cleared his throat. “Do you like sand?” “What?” Tiberius’ foot jolted into action, kicking the grains up into the man’s face, taking advantage of the fact that he hadn’t thought to shield his eyes with goggles or anything of the sort. The hunter cursed, raising his free hand to wipe his face, and Tiberius rushed him, knocking the blaster from his grasp. It skittered across the sand, coming to rest beside one of the blurg’s fences. For a moment he thought to run for it, but a swift punch delivered to his side told him he didn’t have time. New to bounty hunting his opponent might have been, but he sure was scrappy, feigning another strike to his side, before following up with a left hook to the mask. Tiberius’ vision was scattered with spots of light as the man spear tackled him to the ground, the remainder of his breath leaving him in a pained grunt. Strong hands wound around his neck, squeezing harshly. Panic seized him, fingers scrambling to try and tug at his attacker’s grip, darkness hugging at the edges of his vision. A hand flailed across the sand, hoping to find anything he could use. Suddenly, he felt that same tug, fist closing around the metal handle of the hunter’s dagger. Tiberius jerked his knee upwards into the man’s crotch, and the moment he felt his grip loosen he reared his head, slamming it against the face above him with such force that he heard the crack of the man’s nose. He reeled back, and Tiberius rose and struck, sinking the dagger into his chest with a thump. 

Tiberius sputtered and choked, kneeling from the effort that took his oxygen deprived body. He massaged his throat tenderly, finally looking over at the body that lay sprawled across the sand. With a great deal of effort, he heaved himself to his feet, stumbling over to the man. Rummaging through his pockets, he produced the fob, staring down at it as the beeping reached a crescendo; there was no mistaking who it was tracking. Tiberius threw it down onto the sand, boot heel smashing it to pieces. He took deep breaths, looking at the horizon, nausea taking hold of him. 

It would seem his time on this planet had come to an end.


	2. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making friends is hard. Not because it is difficult to earn them, but because inevitably, you will have to say goodbye. Tiberius only hoped it wasn't for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry this chapter took me so long to write. I have this thing where I need to write at least multiple chapters before I post another one just so I feel like I won't fall behind. Woops. Well, here it is finally. >.< I hope you enjoy and as always feel free to comment with constructive criticism/your thoughts, ect.

By the time Kuiil got back, Tiberius had disposed of the body and was sitting in the shade of the shelter, his cloak pulled away just enough to observe the forming bruises in a piece of reflective metal. Hearing the plodding footsteps of a blurg, the man was quick to cover himself back up as he waited for the Ugnaught to enter the hut. “Did anything happen while I was away?” Tiberius shook his head, not trusting his voice enough to speak, and he hoped that would be enough to sate his companion’s curiosity. Of course, it wasn’t. “What did you do?” An innocent enough question that would have been given an innocent enough answer, had it not been for the state of Tiberius’ voice. “Nothing.” His vocals were harsh and stuttering, like he had gone five rounds with a Devaronian, and Kriff, if he didn’t feel like it. “That doesn’t sound like nothing.” Kuiil approached the table he sat at, and put something down on its surface. The blaster.

Tiberius cursed himself, having forgotten the weapon in the scuffle. Of course Kuiil would have found it when he returned the blurgs to their pens. “I had hoped you would have told me the truth from the start. What happened.” While his tone remained gentle, with a touch of concern, it was clear the Ugnaught was no longer asking for an answer, but demanding one. Tiberius let out a tired huff, burying his mask in his hands. “I handled it Kuiil. It’s okay. Just some bounty hunter; probably following the same bounty the Mandalorian was after.” That would have been an adequate answer to many, but Kuiil knew Tiberius better than that. However, thankfully it seemed like the shorter male wouldn’t push for a clearer answer, and instead he hummed in thought, pouring them both a drink. He slid the glass across the table to Tiberius. “Drink. It will help.” The masked man watched him leave the hut to attend to his blurg, taking the opportunity to sip at the fluid, and while it hurt to swallow, Kuiil was right; the cool liquid felt soothing to his sore throat.

At Kuiil’s insistence, Tiberius took the remainder of the day to rest. The sun had all but disappeared over the sand dunes by the time he emerged from the shelter, and he took a moment to appreciate the stars shining brightly above. Now more than ever, that abyss called to him, those gentle, pulsating lights beckoning him home. “How do you feel?” The words drew him from his stupor, and Tiberius looked up at his companion who stood on the tower’s platform, fiddling with some wires. “Better. I suppose.” He murmured the last part, his voice in considerably better shape than before, though hoarseness still clung to him like a persistent Ewok. Better physically perhaps, but mentally there was a whirlwind of turmoil within Tiberius, and the troubled man leaned back against the cooling metal of the satellite tower.

His arrival on Arvala-7 had been anything but planned. The man had crash landed, engines sustaining irreparable damage as he attempted to navigate an asteroid field. Escaping the crash site had nearly cost him his life, and he spent the next day wandering aimlessly among the wastes, injured and disoriented. That was how Kuiil had found him. The Ugnaught took him in, and nursed him back to health. If it hadn’t been for Kuiil, Tiberius was certain that he wouldn’t have survived. Ever since that day, he had become something of a mentor to Tiberius, and cautious demeanor willing, perhaps he saw Kuiil as something more. ‘The father I wish I’d had.’ Admitting that to himself, he felt his throat close up, a tugging sensation deep within his heart as he tried to come to terms with the fact that despite how he felt, he would have to flee this planet.

“I thought you were dead.” Kuiil’s voice drew Tiberius back to the present, and he blinked, surprised to see the Mandalorian returning in one piece. His eyes were drawn to the small carrier that accompanied the bounty hunter, and a chill ran up the man’s spine. Tiberius understood now why so many had come for such a prize, though the possibilities of who had issued the bounty was what truly concerned him. ‘It’s none of your business anymore. Let it go.’ He had to remind himself, staying silent as Kuiil made his way down the satellite array, going to feed the blurgs. “Have you returned for a specific reason?” The Ugnaught inquired, crouching to place frogs upon the tongues of his pets.

“Jawas got to my ship while I was away securing the bounty.” Tiberius knew all too well that the scavengers of this planet would jump at the opportunity to seize ship parts; they had done the same to his vessel when he landed here. He could only imagine their excitement upon coming across a fully intact ship. Kuiil didn’t respond until he was done feeding the blurgs, and by then, the bounty had made its way out of the carrier, chasing frogs across the sand. They all watched the small creature, Tiberius feeling another uncomfortable tug in his gut, though he couldn’t decipher just why. 

“This is what was causing all the fuss?” The Mandalorian stood a small distance away, fiddling with the bracer on his arm, the device sparking unhappily. He paused his movements, looking over at the bounty. “I think it’s a child.” “It is better to deliver it alive then.” “My ship has been destroyed. I’m trapped here.” The Mandalorian retorted, his helmet following Kuiil as he navigated over to his work bench. The Ugnaught shook his head. “Stripped, not destroyed. The Jawas steal. They do not destroy.” He responded sagely, offering the bounty hunter a tool to aid in his repairs. “Stolen or destroyed, makes no difference to me.” The Mandalorian snapped, though he took the tool, indicating that his anger wasn’t directed at Kuiil. That reflective helmet turned, watching the child wrap it’s tiny arms around a frog, before he continued. “They’re protected by the crawling fortress. There’s no way to recover the parts.” 

Tiberius chose this moment to speak, pushing himself away from the tower. “You could always trade.” The hunter’s helm whipped around to stare at the shorter man as if he had just told him to jump into a sarlacc pit. “With Jawas? Are you out of your mind?” Tiberius bristled, but didn’t get a chance to respond as Kuiil stepped in, nodding. “He’s right. I will take you to them. I have spoken.” An infantile squeal drew their attention to the child. “Hey! Spit that out.” The Mandalorian scolded to no avail, and they watched as the creature swallowed a frog whole, gazing up at them with innocent eyes. “It’s a baby. Do you expect it to starve?” Tiberius could feel the bounty hunter’s glare even through the helmet, and slowly but surely, any thought of them getting along was leaving his mind.

For once, Tiberius really didn’t want to go with them to see the Jawas, but after being attacked, Kuiil wasn’t about to let Tiberius out of his sight. It was a sweet gesture, really. It was just unfortunate that it meant he would have to bear the whole journey in awkward and uncomfortable silence. Unsurprisingly, the Mandalorian wasn’t much of a talker, preferring to just sit there and brood. Normally, Tiberius would take to conversing with Kuiil, but once again, he found that to be a less than savory option on the off-chance his attacker would be brought up again. He would have taken the time to take a closer look at the child, but he could practically feel the bounty hunter’s glare whenever he got close. Thus, hours passed with nothing but the scenery to occupy his attention. When the dark metal of the Jawas moving fortress came into view, he breathed a quiet sigh of relief. His body was starting to ache from sitting in one place for so long. The small, talkative creatures scurried about at the base of their vessel, setting up their bazaar of wares. Parts of all kinds were strewn out over the sand, large pieces of ragged cloth draped over metal frameworks serving as a tent of sorts, and Tiberius had no doubt that some of the components they were seeing now had once been apart of the Mandalorian’s ship, if not most of them given how the bounty hunter’s grip on his rifle tightened. 

Kuiil waved, greeting the Jawas, and suddenly dozens of glowing red eyes were upon them, many of which were now aimed down the sights of blasters. Tiberius instinctively grasped towards his hip, before letting out a humorless chuckle, recalling his lack of weaponry. “They really don’t like you for some reason.” The Ugnaught commented, easing his blurg to a halt a fair distance away from the group of hostile scavengers. “Well, I did disintegrate a few of them.” The bounty hunter replied evenly, Tiberius gawking at him from behind his mask. “Oh well that’s sure to help the negotiations…” His snarky tone didn’t go unnoticed by the Mandalorian, and he let out a sigh, the noise turned to static by his helmet filters. “Usually I don’t talk my way out of a gunfight. Negotiation’s not exactly my strong suite.” “Really? I’d have never guessed.” “I don’t need your-” Their little verbal row was interrupted by the shrill chittering of the Jawas, reminding them of their current situation. One of them pointed to their blaster, Kuiil doing the honors of translating. “You need to drop your rifle.” Tiberius could practically feel the hunter’s hesitation rolling off of him like waves. “I’m a Mandalorian. Weapons are a part of my religion.” “Then I guess you’re not getting your parts back.” Kuiil’s masked companion pointed out, wishing the bounty hunter would just do as the Ugnaught said. This day had already dragged on far too long for his liking.

That beskar helmet tilted, his hidden gaze seemingly analyzing the group of Jawas before them. Finally, he let out a breath, setting the rifle down next to where he sat, a disgruntled acknowledgement leaving his lips. Tiberius disembarked, stretching his limbs as he waited for his companions to join him. After another bout of insistent shrilling from the scavengers, Kuiil pointed to the Mandalorian’s hip. “And the blaster.” Thankfully, he didn’t argue, setting it down beside his other weapon. Satisfied, the Jawas ushered them to one of the makeshift tents, Kuiil and the hunter sitting down across from the scavengers, while Tiberius leaned against the side of the fortress close by. ‘This should be good…’ Jawas were notoriously greedy, and he didn’t anticipate that the Mandalorian would have an abundance of patience for their games. The lead Jawa spoke, Kuiil translating for the bounty hunter. “They will trade all the parts for the beskar.” “I’m not going to trade anything. These are my parts, they stole them from me.” The Mandalorian snapped, pointing an accusing finger at the small scavengers, before struggling his way through a sentence in their own language. “[They, they...belong...to me!]” Tiberius silently thanked Kuiil for teaching him Jawaese, or at least the trader dialect, so that he could understand the next exchange. “[You speak terrible Jawa. You sound like a Wookiee.]” The roar of fire made itself known, superheated air crackling above the Jawas heads as it seemed the Mandalorian had understood their insults as well. As Kuiil calmed the hunter, Tiberius couldn’t resist a chuckle, deciding that in spite of his reservations, coming with the two was much more entertaining than staying behind.

Thankfully, the Ugnaught took over negotiations from then on, doing his best to barter with the creatures, rejecting their demands of the beskar armor. “[What else may we trade?]” The moment Kuiil asked, Tiberius felt many pairs of beady red eyes upon him. “[The necklace!]” The demand was met with numerous voices all chittering their approval, and for a moment the man grabbed at the front of his cloak, ensuring that the object in question was still concealed within his shirt. “[I did not trade it to you before, and I will not trade it to you now. Pick something else.]” Tiberius kept his tone polite, though it was all too clear he was on edge from the request. The Jawa stood, pointing beyond them at the small child perched in the sled they had arrived on. “Get away from it!” The force behind the Mandalorian’s shout threw the other man off guard, and he blinked in surprise, watching the Jawas scurry away from the infant. 

Tiberius supposed his urgency made sense; if anything happened to the bounty, he wouldn’t receive his pay. Well aware of the hunter’s discomfort, Kuiil turned to the Jawas. “[There must be something else.]” Forming a huddle across from them, the three watched the scavengers confer with one another in hushed voices until the leader turned back to them. “[We will require The Egg. Bring us The Egg.]” Both Tiberius and the Mandalorian looked to Kuiil in confusion, and the Ugnaught bowed his head, pinching the bridge of his nose in what seemed like exasperation. Clearly, this was not the first time the Jawas had requested such a thing. “The Egg? What egg?” 

The inside of the moving fortress was much more terrifying than Tiberius cared to admit. Near darkness consumed him and his Ugnaught companion as they settled down in the cargo hold, the masked man watching their surroundings with unease. He could see the flashing lights of defunct droids blinking at them from the corners of the room, Kuiil’s blurrg shifting uncomfortably with each clang of metal against metal as the fortress began moving. “So what is this egg?” Tiberius turned to Kuiil, settling down against a box of severed droid parts. “You know of the mudhorn that lives deep in the rocky hills?” He couldn’t help but let out a noise of disbelief, catching on to what Kuiil had been working up to. “That egg? Oh Kriff…” It wasn’t that Tiberius wished to underestimate the bounty hunter, but he also didn’t want to get his hopes up and assume the Mandalorian would return unscathed, if he returned at all.

The Jawa’s rig covered ground faster than he was expecting, his head raising when the rumbling sound of treads against stone ceased. Tiberius winced as the back of the fortress opened, blinding sunlight flooding the interior accompanied by the excited chittering of the inhabitants. They were guided out into the open air, and he took deep breaths, just relieved to be free of such a claustrophobic space. The Mandalorian joined them soon after, and Tiberius could tell from his stature that he hadn’t enjoyed his time up in the cockpit with the Jawas. Not that such a revelation was entirely surprising given his prior disposition. He and his companion stayed silent as the scavengers pointed the bounty hunter in the right direction. Sturdy combat boots left their marks on the dirt as the Mandalorian headed off, no doubt eager to end all this, and for a moment Tiberius felt a sliver of panic seeing the small hovering cradle accompany him. He was bringing the child with him? Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do, the two cresting a hill and disappearing over it’s muddy ridge.

“He is a capable warrior. He will be fine.” Kuill’s voice spoke from beside him, though Tiberius couldn’t tell if he was trying to reassure his companion, or himself. “Come. I wish to speak.” The Ugnaught motioned to the hover cart that was hooked up to his blurrg, and the man had a feeling he already knew what topic Kuill had in mind. Had it not been for the respect he held for his companion, Tiberius might have denied the request if only to avoid the conversation. As it were, he sat down on the edge of the cart, scuffing the ground with the toe of his boot as he looked everywhere but over at Kuill. Once he too had settled himself, the elderly Ugnaught regarded him with an even gaze, letting silence hang between the two of them for a few long moments. 

“I have never asked to know much of your prior life, nor how or why you ended up on Arvala-7. As always, I maintain a respect for your need for privacy.” Tiberius shifted uncomfortably, though the words rang true; he had never once pried or demanded to know more of his past, something the man was eternally grateful for. “To that end, I ask not because I do not trust you, but because I care for you.” The man turned his head, his hidden gaze meeting the Ugnaught’s, and he could see the truth of it in his eyes. Tiberius’ heart ached as Kuill continued. “The bounty hunter you killed. They came for you, did they not?” “Yes.” He knew it would have been an insult to Kuill’s intelligence to assume the Ugnaught wouldn’t have found out. Kuill nodded, slow and contemplative, taking his time before speaking again. “More will arrive.” It wasn’t a question, and it didn’t need to be. That was just how bounty hunting worked; Tiberius knew that just as well as his companion did. 

This time, when silence arrived, the two allowed it to settle around them like a blanket; not awkward by any means, but instead comforting. Minutes ticked by and turned into hours, with Kuill alternating between looking after his blurrg and convincing the Jawas to stay just a little longer, but it was clear the scavengers’ hopes were fading. As the shadows stretched longer over the sand, Tiberius found his own hope waning, replaced by concern. Though, his concern wasn’t for the Mandalorian, but rather for the child that accompanied him. Should the worst case scenario come to life, a being like that didn’t have much chance of survival on it’s own. The Jawas began packing up their things, the massive door to the fortress inching closed, when suddenly Kuill caught sight of something rounding a corner in the distance. 

“Mando!” The Ugnaught’s triumphant cry caught the scavenger’s attention, and there was a flurry of motion as they began rushing out of their vessel, no doubt eager to claim the egg the Mandalorian had brought for them. ‘And at no small cost…’ Tiberius watched the bounty hunter walk stiffly towards them, caked in mud and grime, his chest plate so warped that it was nearly unrecognizable. A surge of relief went through him when he spotted the child, seemingly untouched. Despite that, Tiberius could tell something had happened, for the once curious creature was fast asleep. The Mandalorian seemed all too eager to hand over the egg, though that satisfaction of a job done was soiled slightly upon seeing the Jawas scoop out the innards of the egg, slurping it up like a delicacy. All of that, for a meal that lasts no more than a minute. Thankfully, the scavengers stayed true to their word, and aided the three in loading up all of the bounty hunter’s ship parts. “I’m surprised you waited.” The Mandalorian spoke as they hauled equipment, and Kuill shot him a rare, cheeky look. “I’m surprised you took so long.”

Unlike the trip there, the way back was considerably less quiet, as the hunter had quite the tale to tell. One of magic, and levitating mudhorns which only served to confirm the way Tiberius had felt the first time he laid eyes on the child. He remained quiet however, allowing the two to converse. “Is it still sleeping?” The Mandalorian placed a hand on the carrier, rocking it softly. “Yes.” Tiberius was surprised by the tenderness in which he spoke. “Was it injured?” Kuill asked, and the masked man noticed that never once did the hunter’s visor leave the child. “I don’t think so. Not physically.” “Explain it to me again. I still don’t understand what happened.” Uncertainty rolled off of the Mandalorian in waves. “Neither do I.”

By the time the ship came into view, the sun had disappeared over the horizon, plunging the rocky expanse in shadow. Now seeing it for the first time, Tiberius could tell the Jawas really had stripped this thing down to the bare bones, and it would take a lot of work to get it running again. The Mandalorian seemed to share that sentiment, looking up at the vessel, his posture slumped. “There’s no way we’re gonna get this to work without a full maintenance facility. This is gonna take days to fix.” “If you care to help, it might go faster.” Tiberius smirked, sorting through the pile of parts, before casting a glance at the others. “We’ve got a lot of work to do.”

Kuill truly was a genius engineer. Watching him felt like being in the presence of a master, and luckily for the Mandalorian, he was also quite good at teaching others, just as he had taught Tiberius. Hours melted away as the three of them worked to repair the Razor Crest, sparks flying in the night, the ring of steel against steel echoing through the canyons. Occasionally, the hunter would check up on the child, and in those moments Tiberius couldn’t help but notice just how gentle he was with the creature, far beyond simply protecting his bounty. Perhaps, there was more to this man than he originally assumed.

Even Tiberius was impressed by the speed in which they completed the repairs, the last panel in place by the time the sunlight touched the rocky hills behind them. The engines purred to life, turbines glowing a healthy, molten orange, eliciting a proud smile that stretched wide across his hidden features. Exiting the cockpit with the others, he waited by the ramp, unsure whether or not he was happy to say goodbye, or whether he might actually miss all of the action the Mandalorian had brought to this planet. “I can’t thank you enough. Either of you.” The hunter addressed them, inclining his helmet. “Please, allow me to give you a portion of the reward.” “I cannot accept. You are my guest, and I am therefore in your service.” Humble to the end, Kuill moved to gather some stray tools. Tiberius always found his companions’ lack of greed to be refreshing, and quite different from what he was used to. The hunter paced for a moment before speaking. “I could use a crew member of your ability. And I can pay handsomely.” The man blinked in surprise, casting a look at Kuill as if trying to gauge his reaction. But once more, the Ugnaught merely bowed his head. “I am honored. But I have worked a lifetime to finally be free of servitude.” “I understand. Then, all I can offer is my thanks.” Kuill looked down at his boots, before raising his gaze back up to the hunter. “However, if it is an engineer you require, there is one other whom you could recruit.”

The masked man narrowed his eyes, wondering what his mentor and friend was up to. “I have taught Tiberius everything I know. He is a fast learner, and could keep up with you far better than I can.” His violet orbs widened in shock, and even the Mandalorian tilted his helmet, taken aback. He felt the hunter’s gaze burning into him, and it felt like his heart had dropped to his stomach. “If you desire it, the job’s yours.” That was not the response Tiberius had wanted. Why hadn’t the Mandalorian turned down Kuill’s suggestion? “Excuse me for a moment. Kuill, a word?” The man made his way down the ramp with unsteady strides, hearing his companion follow until they were out of earshot. 

“What are you doing?” Tiberius hissed, and while he wasn’t mad at the Ugnaught, he couldn’t help but feel slightly betrayed. It seemed almost like he was trying to get rid of him. “Tiberius, I am not ignorant, and neither are you. Bounty hunters will keep coming for you, and not all of them will be as easily dispatched as the first. I do not know why they want you, but you cannot stay in one place and expect a positive outcome to this situation.” The hardest part was knowing that every word he spoke was true. “With the Mandalorian, you have a chance.” Tiberius’ throat felt thick, and he kneeled down. Not noticing his tears until he felt the wetness sliding down his cheeks, he looked at the man who had taken him in for no other reason than out of the kindness of his heart, a man he admired above all others. “What about you?” Tiberius’ voice was strained, and Kuill smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. “We will see each other again. I have spoken.” His heart wrenched horribly, and he lurched forward, throwing his arms around the Ugnaught. “Thank you. For everything.” They stayed like that for a few moments, before finally separating. “Now, go. Don’t want to keep the Mandalorian waiting.” Kuill pulled himself up onto his blurrg, and Tiberius found himself walking backwards just to keep his eyes fixed on his mentor, stopping when his heel hit the ramp. “I accept the job.” The man glanced back at the hunter, who nodded, packing up the last of his things before disappearing up into the cockpit. Tiberius took a deep breath, stepping into the belly of the ship, whirling when the ramp closed behind him. He scurried up the ladder to the cockpit if only to get one last glimpse of his friend, a gloved hand resting against the glass. “You sure you want to do this?” The Mandalorian asked, the engines roaring to life. He nodded, reluctantly straightening as Kuill faded from view, the Razor Crest elevating towards the sky. “I’m sure.” ‘The further away I am from him, the safer he is.’


End file.
